Peter parkers field trip to SI
by Rose fangirl1
Summary: Peter is more than devestated when he finds out he is going on a field trip to stark internships AKA the avengers tower and to make matters worse, Flash is being a bully as always, but soon learns his lesson when the avengers have a ‘talk’ with him.
1. Petersfieldtrip

**Hello my good fellows welcome back to another story. Sorry for grammar mistakes la da da da da trigger warning for bullying and everything belongs to marvel and Sony. The description should be clear enough.In this AU the snap never happened because the avengers managed to stop Thanos and because of that Tony and Peter got MUCH closer and the civil war had been sorted out. Part of the field trip trope because I saw a tik tok mentioning it and I wanted to do one. Yes this is just like the others but I'm bored and personally, I get moody when I find out their are no more field trip ones because I like everyone's twist or style. Hope you enjoy and it's not cringe **

"Mr Parker?Mr Parker?" Peter awoke from his day dream,"sorry Mr Harrington I didn't get a lot of sleep last night because of... um homework." Peter apologized and mr Harrington sighed,"it's ok Peter I just didn't want you to miss out on me announcing the field trip this year! You might not be as into it because you are already well acquainted with the place as long as you're telling the truth." Peter was puzzled, last field trip he got bitten by a radioactive spider," what do you mean?" He asked," we are going to drumroll please...Stark Industries!" Everyone erupted and Peter sat there frozen. This was on purpose, he KNEW it. The avengers were in a prank war, including Shuri, so this wasn't good. Mr Stark had definitely planned this. His thoughts about betrayal were interrupted,"At Penis! Ready for your lies to get exposed?!" Peter rolled his eyes, regretting this trip,"Peter May I speak to you after class?" Today wasn't going well for Peter. Parker's luck.

Flash shoved Peter as he walked out of the classroom and Peter headed to Mr Harrington's desk,"you wanted to see me sir?" Peter asked nervously," yes Peter so I know the internship is real but can you try not to boast about it? I know you wouldn't but just in case because we know how Flash can get," Peter sighed, of course he did, because of Flash's parents money he can't get into trouble, which is unfortunate for Peter considering all the lockers he's been pushed into, names called, offending family basically everything a bully can do.

Mr Harrington handed Peter a letter and he stalked out of the classroom miserable," Peter isn't this so cool?! We get to go see the avengers and-" Peter groaned,"Ned I practically live there, it's my second house and you've come over many times before and met the avengers all ready but it's bad for me because I KNOW they did this on purpose!" Peter huffed. Luck was never on his side,"Yo Penis I hope to see you there and if we see stark I'm gonna expose your ass!" Flash yelled from down the hall. He was going to kill stark.

Peter hopped into the black llimo silent,"WHATS up kid? You seem non talkative and I'm not complaining but it's scaring me," Peter rolled his eyes and looked out of the window," I have a field trip." "And?" "You KNOW what!" Peter accusing said and Happy grinned,"sorry kid good luck there has been meetings about your school trip." Peters mouth dropped and started protesting as the llimo sped off,"no no I'm not going that's it I'm not going I refuse." And Peter ranted the whole of the trip whilst happy snickered.

Peter walked through the doors to the entrance to the penthouse when Friday's voice alerted him,"Hello Peter, would you like me to inform Boss that you are here?" "Yes and tell him I want a chat with him and that he's gone to far and I swear to god-" Tony's voice interrupted him,"swear to god what kid?" Peter froze. He had reached the top and low and behold, there was Mr Stark with a smug grin on his face,"You let my school have a field trip here!" He shoved the letter in Tony's face and he just smiled like a gremlin," I thought you would be happy Pete" Tony knew he wouldn't but lied anyway," you and everyone else are gonna embarrass me! And plus flash will be annoying as always and-" Tony's smile faded,"who do you mean,'flash' first of all who pops out a kids and decides flash is a good name 2. How is he annoying?" Tony's dad mode has been **ACTIVATED**_ Peter rolled his eyes,"first of all his real names Eugene but his nickname is flash and he's just a typical bully.nothing to worry about." If looks could kill the earth would of been destroyed," A _**Bully is NOTHING to worry about? Kid what the fu- wait sorry you're to Innocent-" **Peter rolled his eyes so far back he thought he could see him brain,"I said I don't care,he helps with covering the Spider-Man thing up." Peter brushes it off and wanted to move onto another subject; However, Tony didn't,but Peter was clearly uncomfortable so he didn't press. He did however, call an avengers meeting once Peter had gone to sleep.

"Avengers please gather in the conference room, there are urgent matters to discuss." Fridays voice alerted the team. Tony stood by a whiteboard and everyone arrived in less than a minute," so I've gathered you all here today to discuss something very important." Tony begun,"wait a sec this is serious right? Not part of prank wars or whatever?" Steve asked,"no, well. Sort of?" Natasha rolled her eyes and began to stand up,"wait! It's about Peter!" Tony said. She sat right back down," what about Peter?" Her and the spidling had grown close,"is my мой паук ok?" (Excuse if my Russian is bad) (spiderbaby).,"His names Peter and not really. He thinks it's ok but it's not." The avengers were now intrigued,"so what's the problem?" Bucky asked, Bucky had also grown quite close with the baby of the group, technically everyone had, even Loki,who was pulling out his knifes,"what's happened to Peter what's wrong tell me now I'll kill whoever has threatened him!" Loki demanded frighteningly.

Loki's bond with Peter was very close, and their meeting was, weird. "_Hey get away from my kid!" Tony pulled Peter away from Loki," get the creature away from me," Loki snapped back, obviously this hurt peters feelings as Thor had been one of his favorite hero's and Loki was now a superhero technically and it all linked up so hearing this broke his heart but he tried not to show it. Tony sensed peters sadness and glared furiously at Loki,"what?" Loki asked innocently and then looked at the 'creature' he was only a boy who looked miserable. He had looked quite joyful earlier and was quite nice. Tony left and took Peter with him but later on Peter went back, despite his mentors wishes, where he found Loki,"hey sorry if I annoyed you earlier I didn't mean to I swear and I can understand if you don't like me I just think you're really cool! Although you traumatized me when I was young but I'm over it," he hands him a picture,"look I drew you!" Loki groaned, wasn't this kid supposed to be 15? Quite young in asgardian age but mature enough in human tears and he was Spider-Man? He looked at the picture and it looked like it took time and effort and couldn't force away his smile,"t-thank you. May I keep it?" Peter grinned and molded and offered his hand,"friends?" Loki took it cautiously,"friends." He confirmed. _They had been close ever since, Loki apologetic to how he acted at first.

Either way, everyone knew how wholesome and enjoyable it was to be around Peter. He had helped them a lot before, not just in battles, but mentally, he helped Natasha with her nightmares sometimes and Bucky with flashbacks or help getting Cap caught up to date or mr Stark with his gadgets so on. Hearing Peter needed help, everyone was quick to volunteer."I'm gonna say if now please don't over react because I have a plan." "Just spit it out stark," Tony took a deep breathe,"petersbeingbullied." No one got it,"say it again Tony! " Sam demanded,"slower," ,"peters getting bullied." Tony managed out. There was an immediate reaction. There was an uproar to say the least, Thor called for his hammer, Loki pulled out his knifes,Natasha her gums, buck and Steve flexed their arms, Wandas eyes flowed red. It was chaos,"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Tony snapped and stood their, a short,little angry man and terrified very tall men. "Like I said, I have a plan. Wanda, I know you won't wanna do this but," Wanda looked at him,"what?" "Um I think first, we get wanda to do her magic thing," he waved his arms around a bit,"is that what I look like?" She asked giggling to the others,"shut up. But anyway do your magic thing and see what goes on in his head to see about bullies. I wanna know how bad it is and how long." Wanda grimaced, it was a teenage boy she didn't wanna get into that stuff. She didn't wanna see anything she shouldn't," that's invading his privacy!" She argued."if you won't do it I can call up starlord or whatever his name is and Mantis can do it!" Wanda groaned and everyone looked at her expectantly. "Fine. Just because it's for peters sake."

They all crept silently to his room, and Wanda thought wether she should worry or not; the kid was too innocent he literally had star war bedsheets. Then again, **he had star wars bedsheets.** She sat on his bed and somehow everyone manger to fit in the room and watched in amazement as she put her dainty fingers on his head.

Wanda was in. She went into peters dream, maybe she could find something there. Nope just Spider-Man stuff. What a kid. She started to dig deeper, thank god this kid was innocent, sadly though it didn't take her long to find his thoughts and memories of bullying. She felt like eleven from that stranger things show he made her watch, she said to the team," I've found it, someone post on my Snapchat story,'nr going into peters brain'" she laughed,"I'm joking just wait a sec."

_"Hey Penis! Watch out dork!" _ She spun around to see a boy bump into Peter, " what did you just call him?" She asked as she went to help Peter up, fury filling her but no one reacted. She was in a memory. Oh poor Pete. _"So Ned wanna come over and put together the Star Wars Death Star together?" _She smiled; it was good he took time off from being Spider-Man but she groaned as she heard that annoying kids voice again,_"hey Penis watcha talking about? Star Wars? How do you expect to get a girlfriend dude when that's all you talk about? Or is it a boyfriend you want?" Peter blushed and looked down,"why aren't you more like Spider-Man? Idiot." _Wanda laughed at the irony before she saw Flash push peter into the licked and then punched him in the face,_"flash what the hell!" But flash walked away laughing. _Wanda went through many memories before she come out, almost sobbing. She couldn't take it anymore, how did the kid handle this and think it was normal? She was escorted outside before being questioned.

Once she could gain her breathe back she told them," he's been doing it for years. Physical and mental bullying." Wanda told them. Again, everyone burst into rage,again Tony told them all to shut up so they could plan.

They day of the trip had arrived and Peter had been dreading it, "hey egghead ready for your lies to be exposed?" Peter rolled his eyes,"go away flash," flash did NOT like Peter responding,"oh yeah penis? What you gonna do about it?" Flash shoved Peter onto the floor and walked away laughing as Ned rushed to his aid,"see ya on the bus! If we can all fit fatso might take up all the room." Flash yelled as he where red the classroom,"you alright man?" Bed asked Peter nodded and stood up,"yeah I guess let's just get this day over with," but in reality Peter didn't want the day to end. He wanted it to snow so they couldn't leave and they couldn't go. It was a bit selfish, he had to admit but he couldn't help it. He knew the avengers were going to embarrass him, he saw shuri, scott and DEADPOOL show up the other avengers. He was being ganged up on and he didn't like it one bit.

"Everyone ready? Let's go!" Mr Harrington announced as the bus left. The whole time Peter had paper balls chucked at him and name calling but eventually flash got tired of it and left him alone,"thank god," Peter turnt to Ned ," sup losers" Peter, blushed as MJ interrupted their conversation," I hate to ask but because you're an intern and close with Tony and all that do you think I could meet pepper and Natasha?" Mj asked,"yeah probably they're coming to embarrass me so you'll probably see them," Peter laughed before flash interrupted again," sorry mj there's a low chance of that happening, you know that right? Because the internship is all fake and the avengers pat king Peter? They don't even know he exists!" Flash drilled on,"shut up Eugene or I'll tell the employees there that you're bullying Peter, I looked it up there is a strict no bullying policy so I'd shut your mouth." Mj stared as a matter of factly, flash didn't believe it but she scared him anyway. "Thanks Mj." "No problem losers."


	2. Clintsayshello

**Hello any possible readers! Hope you're enjoying the story so far and I hope it's not to cringe, I was surprised to find someone has started to read it so THANK YOU I'm going to update as often as I can because I enjoy writing and hopefully I'll gain more readers so I can improve and I don't know. Have a nice day and you can read now! :) **

Peter took a deep breathe as he stepped off the bus and looked up at the tall,glistening building which he would be happy to spend the night at, not to have a field trip to. He groaned, knowing today would be horrible and embarrassing. Hopefully Flash will lay off him from now on,"Peter this is so cool oh my god!" Ned quivered with excitement and it took all of Peter's will power to not roll his eyes,"Ned. You've been here many times before come on man," Ned grinned,"sorry Pete but at least Flash will know you aren't lying now!" Before Peter could agree with him, Flash laughed," look there's security P-" everyone looked at him,"No shit," Mj glared at him as if he was less than dirt," I was GOING to say, that Peter's lie will blow up straight away because he won't have an intern badge because? It's fake!"

The group walked inside and gasped, even Flash shut up for a bit to admire the building, but Peter just shrugged it off, hopefully he didn't look THAT stupid when he first walked into the building the first several times; he's still amazed he's just gotten over the schock. A lady with long, red hair walked over to the group,"Hello is this midtown high?" She asked as she read of he clipboard she carried,"um yes the decathlon team?" She nodded,"Hi I'm Lucy and I'll be your tour guide today! You guys are very special as not many schools are aloud to come here although I heard you have a special student that got you guys here." She smiled sweetly, Flash puffed his chest,"it was me ," with a know-it-all face,"You're not Peter, I've seen him around unless you've grown a bit, tanned, dyed and cut your hair?" Flash frowned,"what do you mean Penis? I-I mean Peter? I'm better!" Lucy rolled her eyes,"hey Peter!" She found him as he hid behind Ned,"hi Lucy, how are you?" She nodded,"I'm good thanks let's get on with the tour. I need to give you all badges so you can go through security, then you pass through one at a time through the metal detectors which scan for more than metal so don't try anything" she laughed. "Like this," she walked through the detector,"Lucy May, clearance level Red. Welcome Lucy." The students jumped and Lucy laughed at their shocked voices,"that's the buildings AI, Friday." This was old news to Peter.

"Here are your badges." She started handing out badges,"sorry Pete I hope you brought your one," Lucy said kindly and Peter smiled, but he was in trouble. He was a Omega Gold, only the Avengers, Tony , his family and Peter himself had gold and every intern knew that. Great, Parker your life is going well. "Who wants to go first?" Lucy asked but just as students start putting their hands up but of course, Flash pushed his way through," me I'm first!" He walked imperiously and Peter heard Lucy scoff,"Ok walk through Flash," she said simply. Again, Friday's voice came alive again," Eugene Thompson, clearance level, white." Flash looked embarrassed for his real name to be exposed but stood proudly and one by one, people started going through the 'metal detector'. Little did anyone know, Tony was watching.

"Ned Leeds. Clearance level. White. Welcome back Ned, aren't you supposed to be a clearance level red?" Friday asked innocently but Peter's eyes widened in horror. How could he of forgotten? They gave Ned a red badge which meant he had to be with Peter or someone with Omega Gold to go to the avenger levels. "Oh yeah Friday I'm here on a school trip," Ned said cheerily. Peter facepalmed mentally. The eager teens started asking questions whilst a furious Ned glared Ned up and down. "Stop please! Let Peter go through and then I'll accept questions even though that's usually for the end." You could tell Lucy was already losing her patience with the students.

With a deep breathe, Peter scanned his card and walked through the 'metal detectors' . " Peter Parker AKA mini stark, clearance level Omega Gold. Welcome back Peter, would you like me to tell Boss that you are here?" Everyone's jaws dropped."mini stark?" "Omega gold? What does that mean?" "Penis Parker is lying!" The last comment was obviously made by Flash;" no thanks Friday try and keep me on the low." "Sorry Peter. I was instructed to tell Boss as soon as you walked into the building. I may just be an AI but be careful Peter." Friday warned Peter. Now him, Ned and Lucy were bombarded with questions," EVERYONE QUIET!" She yelled. Everyone listened, she was a scary woman. Peter had to restrain himself from laughing; if she scared them wait till they meet Pepper. "You first." She calmed down and pointed to Cindy," yeah what do the different colors or clearance levels mean?" She asked,"great question! The different levels mean how high or what rooms you can go in or how important you are for example. You?" Another student asked,"what are the different color levels and what do they mean?" "Again, great question. You guys have a security clearance of white which is the lowest, this means you are guests and will be escorted by an intern so you are just going on a tour. Makes sense?" Everyone nodded," good then there is green is for lower interns who have just started and then purple is for higher level interns who are more experienced and been here longer. There is also blue for important people like world leaders for meetings and then there is my color which is red, which is for head interns and friends of omega gold who come here regularly. I know Ned has this." Everyone was schocked. Ned came here regularly? "And the highest is Omega gold which only consists of 13 People." Everyone looked at Peter, it might seem like a lot but Peter was a part of it. Peter knew, Morgan,pepper,Tony,Bruce,Steve,Natasha,Loki,Thor,Clint wanda,Bucky, Sam and himself had omega gold.

Flash's face was red with anger and peters was red with embarrassment. Well not embarrassment, but he felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. Everyone was now staring at him," Peter how'd you get so high!" "Are you lying?!" Again, Lucy had to shout for people to shut up." One more question and then we'll be on with the tour." She points at Flash,"you." Despite it being proved many times already, Flash still asked," does stark internships hire high schoolers?" "Generally no-" flash smiled, satisfied and about to shout,' I told you Parker!' But Lucy interrupted him,"however there is one high schooler in all of the history who is not biologically related to the Stark family bloodline who has interned here who has omega gold which is suprising but that's Peter here I'm guessing." She miles and Peter smiled back, he knew she was just trying to be nice but this was blowing his cover. Again, flash's face fell. You'd think he would believe him after all that. He didn't.

Lucy took them to the museum which Peter was actually interested in, obviously he had heard the main history about the Stark's, Avengers la di da but he hadn't been in the museum in a while and he knew there had been upgrades. Thankfully for Peter, flash left him alone as he went of with his friends but unfortunately for Peter, someone else came.

He was admiring a Spider-Man piece with Ned, he didn't even know it was there, there was some snarky comments about Spider-Man not listening and being a rebel but really, overly polite. Peter crosses his arms like a child," I do not." He muttered but he knew it was right. Then, there was a shuffle in the vents, Peter looked around to see if anyone else notice but then he remembered he had superhearing. He looked up and there was two beady eyes staring at him, he jumped but then realized it was Clint.

"Jesus Christ Clint you scared the hell outta me man," Peter whispered,"speak louder I'm death!" Clint practically shouted,"I know you have high tech hearing aids that Mr Stark made you so don't give me that bs," Clint looked taken aback," damn kid I'm telling stark you swore!" By now everyone's attention had been caught. Clint jumped down from the vents,"hello my good fellows!" Clint announced but he was secretly terrified no one would know who he was. If they didn't, they'd probably know his as their murderer. Luckily for them, they knew who he was and people started asking questions for autographs ect. Peter used this time to escape but Clint couldn't let that happen. Peter wasn't aloud a break!

Peter heard the whistle and his senses managed to make him move out of the way just as Clint shot an arrow at him," Clint what the hell was that for?!" The class watched intrigued."I had to tell you something before you go," Clint yelled and beckoned Peter to come over. He groaned and walked over and as soon as he got there he ruffled peters hair," so squirt I have you told your class how you lost to me in Mario kart last night?" Peter scowled,"yeah that's a change in your life isn't it," completely forgetting who he was infringe of, his classmates just stood there bewildered. " we don't be such a bad sport Petey pie! Don't tell tony but I let Deadpool in and he will have fun with you! Anyways I've gotta go now and work on the plan have fun!" And with that Clint giggles and climbed back into the vents.

The whole class was upon Peter who again had to be rescued by Lucy,"ALL OF YOU PLEASE STOP ASKING MR OARKER QUESTIONS WE MUST MOVE ON TO THE NEXT BIT IF THE TOUR!" She sounded like she was about to loose her voice so everyone got back together and followed her, she neatened her skirt and continued,"thank you, please save questions when the tour is over and Peter is ready to answer questions! Follow me please to the labs for interns." Everyone follows.


	3. Part3

**Hey guys sorry I'm not posting a lot I mean, I'm posting more than other field trip fan fictions but we aren't gonna talk about that... SPOILER anyway so it starts to get more physical between flash and Peter and the Avengeres aren't happy. Hope you have a nice day and enjoy this chapter and the story! :)**

Lucy stepped into a large elevator and the midtown high students followed," Friday take us to level 30 please." The class(minus Peter) took in the beautiful sight as they rose higher and higher and the amazing view,and how the elevator only needed someone to activate Friday, but it still had buttons. No one noticed. Even Flash managed to shut up for at least a couple minutes. Extend that minutes to quite a while because as the fires opened, the students were shocked, these labs were massive and the technology was. Wow. Peter was impressed but had seen better in Mr Stark's personal lab," here are the intern labs, as you can see everyone's working on something to improve the future. When we was in the museum you would if seen stark industries turnt from a weapons manufacturing business to medical supplies. Here we are working on prosthetics! Here is John he will explain more about what we do."

John proudly took everyone's attention," hi everyone as Lucy has introduced me, I'm John and I'm one of the head interns here at stark industries; On this level and some others we work on, as Lucy said,prosthetics, if you don't know what they are I'm kind of suorised but for those who'd don't, they are like replacements for parts of your body, for example say you lost or was born without your arm, Stark industries provides an arms designed especially for the client. We take a sample of their skin, just a tiny bit it's not that weird, and replicate it sort of, you guys wouldn't get it exactly so I'm trying to simplify it, anyways I can see you're losing interest so you can go around and look and watch some of the interns and workers build some, any questions ask me!"

Peter had to admit the presentation was done well, but he was waiting to see Bruce who would hopefully be nice and not embarsss him, and give a presentation about radioactive materials/ substances. It was fun to learn about.

Except, instead of seeing Bruce, Shuri strolled in. Oh no. Peter and Shuri started the prank war and were arch nemesis's when it came to the prank war," hello midtown high!" She begin and everyone stared at her,"OMG it's the princess of Wakanda!" "Who?" "Jesus Christ is Shuri!" "WHO?!" Many whispers and shouts were heard before Shuri managed to shush them.

"I've come to say hi to my good friend Peter over there! Hey Peter why don't you come up here!" She was acting friendly but Peter was scanning the area as he walked towards her,"hey Shuri what brings you here?" Peter asked innocently,"Well I-" Shuri was cut off by none other than Flash Thompson," Penis does not know Shuri! She's so rich and pretty compared to him! Plus she's royalty and he's some poor , orphan boy!" This was a wrong choice of words. Shuri was **FURIOUS.**

**"**I'm sorry? Would you respeat that?" She stomped over to Flash threatingly, he gulped.

"You say another word about Peter and I'll make sure you won't even live to see anywhere accept a small part of New York. You'll be restricted, no WiFi, no friends or family just by yourself in the middle of nowhere which you can't escape from so shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" She snapped.

Peter couldn't hold himself back,"That was legitness." He said just like in the vine and all of the anger inside of Shuri was forgotten as she burst out laughing," anyways Peter I was going to say before we were *cough cough* rudely interrupted, I was going to say that it's pizza tonight. EVERYONES here. Even our good friends that gaurdian the galaxy and you know why they're here. Look out Peter!" Just as she said that a ton of paint feel from the ceiling, but thanks to his spider senses, Peter dodges it and the paint splashed on Flash. Shuri held her stomach as she rolled on the floor laughing whilst Flash stood there like a gaping fish and the class joined Shuri laughing.

Peter took a look at Flash who had a look on his face that said,"I'm going to kill you." Peter was to busy laughing to be scared. "Thanks Shuri," he whispered,"it was meant to land on you but I'm happy either way and anytime!" She turnt around and before leaving she waved,"bye guys see you later!" She walked out of the door.

The group burts into fits of shouts, screams and giggles ect. "We just met the princess of Wakanda!" "She's so pretty!" "I love her accent!" "She got paint on Flash! What a savage!" Lucy thought this would be a good time to usher everyone out of the room.

"Next we have a presentation by Dr Bruce Banner about radioactive substances and materials! I've not actually heard the presentation before so I hope it's good! But with Dr Banner it always is." She smiled but you could tell how stressed she was.

""They're normal teenagers!" They said,"it'll be easy!" They said,"you're helping the future generation!" If they paid attention to what they were actually there for maybe shoe would be. She regretted agreeing to being a tour guide.

They took the stairs this time as Bruce's spare lab was up the one level, he didn't want anyone in his personal lab. "After this we'll go to lunch and even I have to say, it's one of my favorite times of the day because it's like a food court. Different food chains all gathered in one place!" This caught Peters attention. He'd never heard of this magical food court and why hadn't he been told? He felt bad for eating Mr Stark's personal food and there was a FOOD COURT?!

The group finally made it upstairs where Bruce greeted them,"Hello... um" Bruce looked down at a clipboard he was holding and looked back up," Midtown high welcome! I hope you've enjoyed your time here so far. If you don't know me I'm Bruce banner but you guys commonly know me as umm. Big green guy from avengers?" Peter knew Bruce didn't like saying his alter egos name. The more sciency people in the group already knew him as he was one of the most famous and was the most smartest scientist of their time but EVERYONE knew who the hulk was.

Thankfully, everyone seemed tired enough from their previous meetings with 'famous' people so of course they reacted but they calmed quickly when Bruce cleared his throat." So as I'm sure Lucy has told you, the presentation I'm giving is about radioactive rays, substances and whatever. So to begin with-" Bruce begun but was interrupted.

Take a guess who it was. Take a guess.

**Take**

**A**

**Guess**

**:)**

If you guessed Flash then you are correct. Let's continue. "Can't we have a presentation about something more fun? We've had safety talks from the dawn of timeeee" flash dragged on,"why don't you talk about the hulk? Can we see him?"

Peter ran up to Bruce who was squeezing his eyes shut and repeating a phase Tong gave him.

"Bruce? Bruce are you ok?" He finally opened his eyes,"I'm good thank you Peter," he then turnt to the class,"no I will not be talking about the others guy.' As he has, in a way, destroyed my life and many other things and as I was saying-" Peter went back down to where his class was as Bruce have the presentation, but didn't notice the annoyed glared from Flash.

Bruce was debating whether to embarrass Peter or not, he knew the team was watching so he had to do something but he just helped him calm down. The class still seemed interested so he couldn't go off topic.

How should he deal with this? He thought of the perfect way. Technically it wasn't embarrassing Peter but it was in a way? It would probably teach that Flash kid a lesson too...

"Did you guys know Spider-Man was bitten by a radioactive spider?" The whole class started talking and listened better whilst pewter's face went white.

"Of course we knew that! Who didn't?!" Flash, ironically a Spider-Man fan yelled, Bruce took no notice.

"Yeah he was bitten by a spider from Oscorp industries! They are a lot like stark industries but aren't as safe as us and do more dangerous experiments, I know you guys have been there before, at least some of you." There were murmurs of

agreement.

"Well once he was talking to Peter," he pointed at Peter, everyone was in shock. So Peter DID know Spider-Man?

"And our friendly neighborhood spider man asked Peter about his crush who instantly went red, refused to say anything and was so surprised fell of his chair," everyone started laughing and Bruce immediately felt bad. Flash would've laughed, but he was fuming that Peter had chats about crushed with Spider-Man.

Peter on the other hand, remembers this story, maybe not with Spider-Man because he's Spider-Man but it was with Tony and Bruce and he Bruce laughed so hard he went green. Everyone, spare flash, Bruce and Ned were looking at him and asking about it.

Ned tried to save Peter and to their luck, Lucy finally woke up from what must of been a day dream to again, order people to be sensible." Everyone calm down, like I said, questions not now later."

Bruce smiled,"that's then end of the presentation any questions?" A million hands went up," not about Spider-Man and Peter," some hands went down but Bruce was happy to see people care about his presentation

The presentation finished with everyone in a good mood minus Flash and everyone was saying goodbye to Bruce,"Next is the cafeteria!" And they all headed out.

.


	4. Beatenandbloody

**I'M GOING TO SCREAM I WANNA CRY. THIS IS MY 5TH TIME WRITING THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IT KEEPS DELETING *inhale* *exhale* I literally just got broken up with and I need to write this chapter and then I find the almost finished chapter, got thanosed. And then I write it again and again and I come back and it's deleted and when I'm in an ever worse mood it happens guess what? Again. Currently ripping my hair out of anger. When I first write this chapter I was going to check for spelling mistakes and mind put for cringe but you know what, I don't care, I hope you find my terrible autocorrect and spelling hilarious and the cringe actually good. If not, I'll try harder next time. Onto the story. TW Blood, beat up ect**

Bruce chuckled to himself,"poor kid, he doesn't know what's coming," and with that, he turnt around and headed to the conference room. Little did he know, what would actually happen to Peter Parker would be much worse than anyone anticipated.

Peter and Ned hung a bit behind the rest of the class, hoping to avoid Flash," and here," she turned around and gestures to the hall,"is the cafeteria or food hall some of you might call it," everyone gasped. Even Peter, he has never seen this place;For once, he was great full for his fast metabolism. "We have 40 minutes for lunch so you guys better hurry," everyone made a bold except Pete who had to grab Ned by the collar,"what the hell dude look at that food!" Ned pointed eagerly to the food hall."It's sitting there, calling us!" Ned begged but Peter shook his head,"we have to come up with a game plan so we can eat as much as we can in the amount of time, if not we can come back,I live here remember? But let's form a plan for today anyways I'm starving and I want to make the most before I get embarrassed by the avengers again," they looked around to get a good look, there was all types of different fast food chains,there was obviously McDonald's, KFC,Burger King,Taco Bell ect and there was some salad bars and other food chains or restaurants. They formed the plan," alright Ned you go that way, I go this way and meet up at that table," he pointed to a table in the corner. This would avoid conflict if the avengers did come.

Peter was the first back with both of Ned and his meals,he looked eagerly at the food but he knew he had to wait. His stomach growled,just a chip? Peter couldn't resist it he grabbed a french friefrom McDonald's and then put the bag away. He cringed slightly at the excessive salt but then shrugged his shoulders as he quickly got used to it.

His head perked up and he looked around for Ned who was nowhere to be seen,to get a better view he stood up and stepped forward a bit.

Suddenly, a pair of rough hands grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth, confusion washed over Peter. Who was this? Why didn't his Peter tingle warn him? Was this another enemy of Tony's? He tried to fight back but he felt weak. Like before the spider bit him. His eyes widened and he panicked and struggled as he was pulled outside the food court and around the corner into the corridor.

Finally, to his relief, the hands realeased him but by a forceful push that made Peter land on his knees. He turnt around and was greeted by a punch square on the nose. He was knocked backwards and he started to see spots. He was in a dizzy spell.

His attacker let him regain his sight to see who they were. After a couple of second, he gained his sight back,he looked up."Flash what do you want?" He was relived it wasn't a major enemy, just Flash.

With a wicked grin, he replied,"Just wanted to say hi!" Peter growled,"grabbing me and punching me isn't saying hi, God I hate you," flash was not happy with this response,"what Parker? You hate me? Well at least I'm not a pathetic little rat who grew up with no parents and has no self-worth. " flash thought he was slick, Peters face turnt white and then red, for Pale Peter, this was a scary change,"that's it Flash, I've had it up to here with you! I've tolerated you, all these years I've dealt with you I never did anything back, I never did anything to you in the first place I don't need your approval, you're just a bully! You know what, maybe I don't have parents but I've received more love than you whilst I could, do your parents even talk to you? They give you care, a nice house but they couldn't even raise you right, they don't care about you, they care about reputation, you think you're special? No you're just a spoilt brat. I know my worth, I'm a pretty good guy, I help others, I'm kind,I have good grades, I work hard and lots more! That's because I was raised right. All your talent comes from your parents paying the school to get you into the decathlon team, to not get detentions,or trouble in general. Me?I worked for it. So leave me alone just because you're a little insecure brat who takes his anger out on people luckier than him!" Peter gasped for breathe but remained in eye contact with Flash,he didn't realize how close he got to flash during this ordeal.

Now it was flash's turn to be red," you think you can talk to me like that Parker? At least I'll be able to pay for college and university! All you have is your aunt!" "I can get scholarships wherever I want, I'm smart enough,and yeah maybe I only have my aunt but my parents and uncle are still with me!" "Bullshit Parker they're dead!" Peter was taken aback,and he shoved flash,

He had obviously lost his powers though because the push did nothing and flash was furious. Without hesitation,flash once again hit Peter square in the face, knocked him onto the ground and started punching repeatedly. Peter tried to lift his hands up to protect his face but flash pulled them away and pulled his fingers back,Peter let out a scream which was quickly covered by flash's hand.

Flash stood up and pushed his foot down with 100% force onto peters hands and then his body. Peter cringed and tears came to his eyes as he heard a crack. He was in so much pain. He already felt swelling.

Blood trickled down his face,and Peter let his tears fall. Why won't his powers work? He felt useless like before. Flash had never gotten this physical.

Peter looked up, there was a bathroom, he could clean himself up in threes. But he couldn't walk...With a pain filled grunt, Peter dragged himself across the floor, leaving a trail of blood. He whimpered like a puppy as his arms were bruised to and his fingers felt broken to which they probably were. He made it in and managed to somehow pull himself up to the sinks. He didn't want to Iood in the mirror but he had to.

Hi squeezed his eyes and positioned himself so he would be able to see,he opened his eyes and the person in front of the mirror was someone he didn't know. Be brought his hand to his mouth to prevent screaming. He took a deep breathe and let himself fall to the floor as sobs racked his body. Eventually, he passed out on the cold hard floor.

Ned was starting to get worried, it wasn't normal for his best friend to disappear and he knew he had been here because their food was there. Something felt fishy. The food started to go cold.

Full of curiosity and concern, Ned began to look. The lines were practically non-exsistent now so he wasn't there, maybe he went to the bathroom? Yeah. Ned felt relieved, of course Peter went to the bathroom he might have diarrhea. Instead, he found a trail of blood. No worries, a girl was probably just on her period and got confused, Ned tried to comfort himself.

He still followed the trail of blood. As he opened the door, he noticed a hand curled around the corner, he rushed inside and saw Peter. "Oh crap." Ned felt tears in his eyes and felt stunned, and stood there in shock. He wanted to do something, help his friend but he couldn't pull his eyes away, his best friend who he grew up with, was laying on the floor, almost lifeless.

"Peter buddy wake up," Ned kneeled by his side and shook him slightly but felt the didplacement of the bones and quickly took his hands away,"Peter please!" Ned cried,"mr stark' he'll know what to do!" He pulled out his phone and scrolled down his contacts to find the number,"bingo! Please pick up, please."

In the conference room,the avengers were on their lunch break, it didn't take that much thought to embarrass Peter, plus, lunch is more important than pranking the poor boy. The whole group jumped when Tony's phone started buzzing,"Um Tony?" He shrugged his shoulders,"who is it?" He asked Natasha who grabbed his phone," someone called Ned? Oh that's peters friend should I pick up?" Maybe he was trying to get some info on the pranks to help Peter avoid them...maybe Peter needed help?"pick it up and put it on speaker," Natasha nodded.

"Hey Ned you're on speaker," Tony swiveled around in his chair, all they heard was frabcying breathing,"Ned? Buddy?" "Y-yes mr stark please h-help i-it's p-p-Peter sir!" The teams eyes widened and all began to listen harder," what happened? Is he ok?" They head Ned let put a sob,"come on Peter wake up! I/ I can't even explain it mr stark please just come to the men's bathroom outside of the food hall," Tony rushed out,without a word. Everyone stood there, not knowing what to do. "Bucky,come with me we're going to get the kid we're faster than tony go! The rest of you look through footage and medical people,strange,Bruce and Shuri prep med bay and everyone else who looks through footage, send it to them quickly so they know what to get!" Steve announced as him and Bucky ran out. Everyone nodded, Captains orders.


	5. Justashortone

**Alright I'm feeling a lot better now I have posted chapter 4, I can relax a bit. So hi guys as always, I apologize for cringeness and bad spelling and whatever else I do wrong, if I don't post on this chapter it's because I'm working on other stories (I'm currently planning IT fanfiction and I might do some riverdale one but riverdale trash. The writing is trash. Do I still watch it? Yes.) but please leave suggestions of stories I can write once I've finished this one oh I forgot to mention I'm also planning a story where the avengers are on a mission and Peter finds out his parents work for hydra so look out for that after this one is finished. I'd also like to say thank you guys for whoever follow me or the story and heart it, whenever the notification tells me I feel super happy that someone likes what I wrote it makes me feel a lot better so thank you you can read now. TW for blood and surgery and SAD TONY. **

Tony stood shocked wondering wether to go into the bathroom, as soon as he was about to enter Steve came out and ran to the elevator,but Tony saw. The mangled body of what's supposed to be Peter. Tony also collapsed, clutching the arc reactor. Was he having an anxiety attack?

He felt an arm and a metal thing hug him and pick him up. It was Bucky,"P-Peter I gotta see him!" Tony scrambles oyt if buckys hold and began to chase after Peter, not thinking before his actions, he was relying on instinct. His instinct told him to help the kid.

Steve rushed to med bay and got Peter to Stephen, "agh!" Shuri squealed and covered her mouth with her hand,Peter, one of her best friends lay there unconscious. She had to turn away. "I'm going to kill whoever did this," and she looked at strange and Bruce who would need help,"after I fix my favorite white boy up,"

Inside the conference room the team were flinching at every hit they saw Peter receive. They watched him go from barely any cuts to them being everywhere. Natasha grit her teeth. No child should be treated like this. She wanted to see Peter but she had one of the best detective skills in the room and a keen eye, maybe something could help Peter. She definitely remembered the face and recognized him as one of the students. Hope his parents won't miss him to much, if Natasha wants something she's going to get it, and she wants Flash dead.

They watched Peter drag himself to the bathroom and whimper in pain. They knew Peter would be embarrassed if they saw him like this so they agreed not to mention to it. Once the clip ended, wade (Deadpool) got up and started going down the hallway,"where are you going?" Clint asked,"to kill that guy!" Wade said sweetly and pulled out his katanas,"I'm with him," Clint states,"hey wade wait up!"

"BOYS HERE RIGHT NOW!" Natasha yelled. The superhero's flinch and even though he was basically immortal, wade was sacred of Natasha. The most powerful human is probably her, he never felt such power. And Clint, well he did as he was told. They both scurried back,"think about it, Tony will be mad if we kill that guy without him right? Peters his kid, let's just all think of a plan to ruin that kids life instead of killing him. Deal?" Everyone agreed and started plotting. It sounded fair to them.

Tony sat anxiously on the edge of his seat, bouncing his leg and biting his nails as pepper sat next to him and re assured him."this is my fault, I should of never invited the kid here, it's because that guy thinks the internship is fake," pepper was mad, at this kid, at tony blaming himself, for all of this,"Tony this is NOT your fault do not blame yourself," pepper had this conversation with tony oh so many times. "Don't you get it Pep? Ever since I've started mentoring him he gets hurt, I don't want to hurt him, I can't do anything right,he got beat up because he had an internship here!" "But don't you see how the kids improved? He would be dead by no without the Spider-Man suit you have given him, that onesie wouldn't of protected him from bullets or let him go to space or anything else his new one does for him now, you helped him tony," after a long conversation, pepper persuaded Tony he wasn't to blame.


	6. Petersrecovery

**I'm happy now because I'm getting a move on with this story and I'm happy to announce I'm starting to plan a story where Peter finds out his parents work for Hydra so keep a look out for that and I'm in a writing mood so as usual, I'm apologizing for my terrible spelling,grammar or any cringe. Stuff is going to get extra sad. We getting some mahout angst so if you don't want to see sad Peter, depressed avengers, then skip. If you want that and want to see flash's future get ruined and his ass kicked, you have come to the right place. Let's go! **

Ned was sent to go back to the school trip and he,along with someone from the team to tell Lucy and Mr Harrington what happened. Bruce volunteered but he was needed to check for Peters stats and keep them stable; more there to be Tony's support because Pepper had to attend a business meeting and besides, Bruce and tony were science bro's and science bro's stick together.

Instead, Bucky decided to go, which everyone knew was dangerous and to add to that dangerous list, was Natasha ,Clint,Deadpool and Shuri. They were all furious and decided to go together. Flash had no idea as to what was coming. He was going to regret every nasty word,punch,kick,push

The group headed downstairs almost in slow motion as Ned fangirled, but not how he normally would because his best friend is knocked out right now.The group headed downstairs almost in slow motion as med fangirled, but not how he normally would because his best friend is knocked out right now.

It was a scary sight,the group got an extended lunch, they didn't know what happened just that something happened to Peter and they got to have a longer lunch, everyone was mad at him because that meant they got less time to explore. It was a scary sight,the group got an extended lunch, they didn't know what happened just that something happened to Peter and they got to have a longer lunch, everyone was mad at him because that meant they got less time to explore.

But boy were they happy when they saw the avengers walk in, even Flash was excited, well obviously and he didn't even take time to register why they were giving him angry looks and why they were there in the first place. But boy were they happy when they saw the avengers walk in, even Flash was excited, well obviously and he didn't even take time to register why they were giving him angry looks and why they were there in the first place.

They approached Lucy,"oh thank god, is Peter ok what happened?" She asked and they told her what they saw on the security footage,they even showed her some of it. Lucy was shocked, she was horrified. How could that Flash kid do that? She felt sick. "Oh my god...Whaf is going to happen now?" She felt bad for Peter and the students who did nothing wrong;Now the trio would be cut short because of the cruel ness shown by Flash.

"Is it ok if you take them to room 135 , the hall where we can give a presentation?" Natasha asked,"yes of course this issue needs to be resolved thank you for telling me," they all exchanged thanks and headed to the hall. The students erupted into cheers when they overheard about the avengers giving a talk, they were told to not do anything whilst the avengers were there, just to carry on eating.

"Oh yeah Parker pretends to know the avengers but my uncle is friends with Tony Stark and I get to see him like all the time, me and Mr Stark are good friends," Flash bragged but everyone ignored him, knowing he was either lying or mimicking Peter.

Lucy cleared her voice," class we are now heading to the hall where the avengers will give a presentation," Mr Harrington, who had know idea as to what was going on, herded everyone to where Lucy was so she could lead them there.

Whilst the team were discussing what they should say the doors opened, was Peters class already here? No. They were surprised as a surprisingly calm, sleep-deprived genius entered and in tow, Bruce who could turn into an angry green rage monster. This is partly the reason why Bruce wasn't shown the video, they all saw the effects it had on Tony who was taken to the gulf proof room,who was given a table and some other things to destroy. This proved Bruce should definitely not be shown the video but even the sight of Peter made him green.

"Tony-" Steve began calmly,"are you ok?" Tony only smiled,"No but I will be, I dug up some dirt on this kid I'm going to embarrass his and ruin him like I have never to a person before," The team exchanged nervous looks, just like Natasha, they were scared shitless of Tony, especially a Tony when someone messed with his family, they would never want to be in that direction.

"Good for you Tony," Steve muttered,"don't have to much fun without me stark, he hurt my ребенок паук(baby spider) (I got it from google translate)" They looked at eachover,"yeah I'm behind you, don't leave me out, Pete,Pete has helped me a lot," bucky looked down and joined the gaze,"Pete's a great kid but I don't want to kill some high schooler I'll leave it you guys but make sure you put in a name for me," Bruce joined,"He might just be another broken white boy, but he's MY broken white boy," Shuri laughed,"whoever touches my baby boy will have their life ruined," Deadpool joined in. They all shared a stars, if there was something they all had in common, is that they cared for Peter,eventually Wade ruined it,"is no one going to mention the fact I said baby boy when peters a teenager and now I sound like a pedophile?" They all gave him a disgusted look,"you know in like 3 years it's lega-" everyone made gagging noises,"I WAS JOKING HE'S MY BEST FRIEND," Wade sighed,"let's just beat this dude up agreed?"

They team took their seats so it looked like they were at a comic con that Peter rambled about and finally, the doors opened and a group of hyper teenagers who felt so special that they were talking to the Avengers,maybe they would of thanked flash if they knew it was because of him straight away.

After the class had all filed in and took their seats.Tomy stood up."Welcome midtown high, we interrupt your tour so you can have interview us like a press conference," he waited for the kids to calm down, he looked at Flash who's eyes were sparkling, it almost wiped his smile away. The team noticed this,but Tony was a good actor,but only Tony knew why he was so good at faking a smile (this hits deep and close to home why I added it in? I don't know so don't ask me,) "so who first?" He asked and Flash put his hand up but Tony wanted to save him for last, to be fair, it wasn't the other kids fault that Flash was a dick,"yes you," he pointed to Betty,"hi Mr Strak, it's such an honour to be here by the way my question is how long did it take for you to develop the first iron man suit and on average the other avengers suits?" "Great question, my first suit I made when I was in caves in Afghanistan,it took maybe 2months at least and a couple weeks and on average for the avengers suits, well it depends, there is always new technology and I need to make sure it's good so there's a testing stage and then the building stage and testing again so there's a long process to make sure the suit is strong, flexible, adjusted to the superhero's talents ect thank you next?"

A series of questions were asked and it seemed people were running out of ideas so there was only Flash with his hand high and desperate,"after this last question you guys can continue the tour and at the end we can take selfies," Steve announces, all of the Avengers has been asked questions now,"Hey mr stark I have quite a few questions but I'd like to start of with asking at what age do you start hiring interns?" Flash asked,wherever Peter was, he was exposing him,"great question, we usually hire college students-" Tony was cut off,"YES I KNEW IT PENIS PARKER WAS LYING!" Bruce turnt green whilst the other avengers looked at Tony, who was also turning green by the looks of things,"I was going to say we have one high schooler because of his talent he comes from your class, Peter Parker? I believe you said Penis Parker and last time I checked his name was Peter," Tony scowled,"Peter actually works here?" Everyone was getting angrie at the team and Midtown high sunk into their seats in embarrassment,"yes he works here.why?" Bucky asked,"well,why hire him when I have applied, I'm smart and I'm better than Parker in every way!"

This was it. Tony was red,his hands were gripping his legs,Bruce had to leave to calm down,Steve and Bucky stood up, Clint and Natasha squeezed eachovers hands to stop themselves from killing the kid. It started raining and thunder as Thor, who was listening, walked through the doors,"Who insulted Peter Starkson?" He boomed,"Thor,buddy let me handle this,"

Thor stared Flash down as he took a seat," you see what's your name?" "Flash," Tomy knew Eugene was his real name but he decided to embarrass him big by bit,"who the fuck pops out a baby and calls it's flash? For someone called Flash you're quite slow in the head," everyone braced themselves,"Tony that's so rude," Tony spun around to Steve,"Steve I swear to god I'm not in the mood right now, you know what is rude, that little shit over there beat Pete up for nothing!" Flash knew he had been caught.

"Peter is my personal intern and practically my son, me and the team watched what you did to him! You sick bastard I'm going to ruin your life you know guys let's see what your good old friend Flash did to Peter, someone who is very important in stark industries, today was supposed to be fun but you brought this upon yourself, let's watch,"

Tony clicked a button and a screen came up as Flash pushed Peter onto the floor and they watched the argument unfold, how Peter stood up for himself.

Tony couldn't even watch it again, the teams blood boiled and gasps of shock and cries from the class began, throughout the video. For Ned,who only saw a tiny bit of the video had to leave.

Everyone felt sick and Flash tried to make a run for it but gaurding the doors was Thor and wade,"you hurt my sweetums so I hurt your future," wade smiled. Flash had never been tired,the room went silent as Flash's pants turn brown.

The class erupted into laughter as Flash got cornered,"now what should we do to you?" Clint asked menacingly,Natasha pulled out a switch knife and put it across flash's neck without actually touching the skin,"hmm maybe the throat? Maybe his eyes? So many places to start that I can sell," she grinned,"um avengers that's I don't want to say anything but can we have a safer approach?" Me Harrington stuttered.

The smile faded," I guess we can't hurt or kill him, we can still make his life he'll though!" They all agreed,"now Flash you will be escorted from the premises,you're parents will be alterted of the situation, this will be on your permanent record, I will find out what universities you apply to and I'll call them,tell them what happened here and I'll pay them not to take you , well that's what I would do, but I want to know Peters opinion you know let's go see him shall we, just me and flash here!" Everyone nodded.

The way up was silent except for Flash trying to apologize,which was quickly shut up. Once they reached med bay, Stephen greeted Tony outside,"you sure you want to see him?" Flash looked at Tony,"yes, this kid has to see the consequences of his actions," Stephen only nodded,"oh Tony,it seems he will wake up soon," Tony smile, Flash saw Tony's eyes light up and they entered the room.

Flash and Tony grimaced at the battered up Peter,"He has a broken arm,some broken ribs,punctured skull which is thankfully minor, a lot of blood loss and that's about it," Stephen announced,"however thanks to stark technology we are able to solve this quicker the skull problem is practically solved but we can't see much until he wakes up," "thank you Stephen," with a nod, he left the room.

"I promise I never meant to hurt him this bad-" Flash tried to defend himself,"are you sure? Tell me you're joking we all watched the video!" Tony took a breathe,"look just wait out there for a second please." Flash nodded and went into the waiting room where he could still see Peter and tony.

Tony sat next to Peter and stroked the curls of his bruised face,"Poor Pete." And rested his head on the bed next to him. Flash watched in awe, they seemed to be close. Flash can't believe he did that to someone who was close to Tony l. He carried on watching and saw Peters eyes flutter open.

"Mr stark?" A weak voice whispered,"kid?" Tony's head perked up,"PETE!" Tony's hugged Peter,"ouch" "sorry I forgot," they talked for a couple minutes before Tony notified strange.

Flash was watching,intrigued. They really do have a strong bond.


	7. Veryimportant

**HEY GUYS I AM SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED!!! I had to delete the app and I forget about the story. I moved to wattpad where I'm writing a Losers club story (for any IT fans) I'll write the finale of this story later! If you're interested in my losers club story it's called Jumanji;losers . I will be writing more loser club stories and stories revolving around marvel for example,I'm planning on writing a story where peter finds out his parents work for hydra so yeah the next chapter might be the last I do on this app because I find wattpad easier but might use this one every now and then! Sorry for the delay**


End file.
